Talk:Zeus Xβ powercore
Unfortunately, the Forerunner didn't use matter/antimatter reactors; they instead used pinch fusion reactors, which the Covenant reverse-engineered. They were very efficent - as you recall, that forerunner deadnought's reactor was powerful enough to power all of High Charity on a small fraction of full power output. As it is, there are significant issues of a anti-matter powercore - largely, if you damage it, are you going to have all your anti-matter fuel reacting with the matter that is your ship? There is also an issue of refueling it: one does not simply use a hose to fill it up with anti-matter. Also the issues with storing the anti-matter...simply put, a lot can go wrong, and since this was not a canon Forerunner technology, you could claim it was significantly more primitive technology: though given the rareness of Forerunner tech at all, going for even older second best tech seems like a poor move. Why yes, Athena, I did steal part of your analysis. Sorry, and thank you. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:46, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Duely noted leo would it be acceptable to have them as newly developed human/ forerunner pinch fusion reactors, what type of reverse enginered power core is the Infinity's BOGLIN field? . I will be perfectly honest I do not know how these would work nor how large they would be. The idea was for Anti-matter collectors to gather anti-matter as the ship travels through slip space and store it in a vaccume chamber, the rest of your points are all unarguable however... it would be far more dangerous than advantageous. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 09:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) :Personally, I would just claim reverse-engineered Pinch Fusion Reactors and drop the entire idea. I don't pretend to understand the field extensively, but its easier to explain away Forerunner tech with canon then propose dangerous and unproven anti-matter/matter drives. :Side note, storing antimatter in a vacuum chamber will still have it reacting with the walls of said chamber which are (by necessity) matter. You'd need magnets to keep it stored in the center of the chamber and away from the sides and bottom. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 12:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) **Vaccume chamber with Electromagnetic containment field LOL. Yeh good idea could I still Nickname it Zeus Xβ I like the name haha. I will probably need to change the propulsion engines aswell? The idea was that the waste nuetrons would be used in the engines and waste anti-electrons would be vented as waste or posibly formed into a anti-electron projectile. All in all reverse engineered as apose to blowing up I like that idea thanks leo (Achillies Reborn (talk) 12:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) The picture you have currently is of a normal fusion reactor. I know that because that is a real fusion reactor which I recognize from something I saw on the Science Channel a few years back. Before anyone calls bullshit on me by saying that fusion reactors haven't been developed yet, I'll note that the reactor in question doesn't quite work yet. While it does turn on, it can only stay on for a few seconds due to reasons that I don't remember. So, um, you have a picture of a 21st century normal fusion reactor that doesn't even work correctly representing a 26th century pinch fusion reactor. I'm sure you can see the problem there.